


Rest Your Mind

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (but it's mostly just mentioned), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Insomnia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, OSDD system, Other, both logan and remy are alters in said system, the hurt is very little, they also came from the same past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Logan wants the body to sleep. Remy wants Logan to sleep. Only one of them gets their way (but that’s alright).
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Rest Your Mind

“I hate this body.”

Remy hummed at Logan’s complaint, sipping lir coffee and watching as Logan frustratedly tried to close the body’s eyes even further shut. “I told you babes, a normal sleep schedule is no longer a part of your life. You need to accept this so you can mourn it and move on.”

Logan glared at his headmate. “Not funny.”

“No, it’s hilarious, you’re just tired and grumpy.” Remy replied, moving from lir armchair to settle on the couch besides Logan. Logan continued to try and force the body to bed, laying down, eyes once more closed as if his falling asleep would cause the body’s as well. “Hun, you know if you fall asleep I’mma just steal the front and really keep us up all night.”

With an angry huff, Logan opened his eyes again, staring at Remy distrustfully. “You wouldn’t.”

“Would so.”

“Remy.”

“Logan.” Remy mimicked Logan’s tone, laughing when Logan only glared at lir harder. “I’m just telling you the truth, sugar, the body’s not going to fall asleep yet.”

“Well it should.” Logan retorted, though by the fact he then sat up Remy knew he was giving up. The caretaker sighed, leaning over as he pushed his glasses on top of his head and rested his face in his hands. “Body’s are supposed to fall asleep when it’s nighttime.”

“Body’s are also supposed to only have one mortal in them, apparently.” Remy pointed out, nudging Logan’s shoulder with lir own. “If this was easy, I don’t think we’d be here.”

“There are plenty of systems with fine sleeping schedules.”

“I still think those are myths.”

“You’re a myth.”

Remy chuckled. “Your come-backs are phenomenal, as always.”

Logan removed his face from his hands to give Remy a deadpan stare. “No, you are literally a myth.”

“Not anymore, sweetheart, aren’t you lucky.” Remy teased lightly, leaning over to kiss Logan’s forehead. Logan didn’t avoid the affection, leaning slightly towards Remy instead. He yawned, and Remy put lir coffee down as li snuck a hand around Logan’s back and pulled him to lean against lir. “And tired, apparently- might be time to trade front, darling.”

Logan nodded at Remy’s suggestion, and Remy moved to pick lir partner up, trying not to shake him too much. Right before li finished doing so, however, Logan frowned, turning to squint at Remy.

“Cheater.” Logan accused, yawning even as he spoke.

Remy feigned innocence. “You really are tired, sugar, I don’t know what gibberish you’re spouting-”

Logan batted Remy’s hand away from where it was still trying to loop under his legs to lift him up, though Remy noted he didn’t try to get away from the arm still around his shoulder. “You promised you’d only enchant me if I was overworking myself.”

“You were overworking yourself trying to make the body sleep?” Remy tried.

“Remy.”

Remy sighed. “The body’s not going to go to bed, sugar, and I don’t want to spend the entire night watching you fail to force it. How I  _ would _ like to spend it, however, is in our room, watching you actually fall asleep, in our bed, in my arms, doesn’t that sound so nice-”

“You’re still trying to enchant me.” Logan protested, yawning again, resting his head against Remy’s shoulder.

Remy chuckled quietly, moving lir free hand to comb through Logan’s hair. “Nah, angel, I’m just talking.”

Logan hummed as he shifted to more comfortably press his face against the crook of Remy’s neck. Remy could feel his hold on front slipping, and took it from him easily, passing it off to the first alter li could.

“Keep talking.” Logan mumbled, and Remy smiled softly.

“Come on, Lo, you know you love it.” Remy said, certain li had already persuaded Logan to lir point of view but wanting to let Logan feel as if he was playing hard to get (to sleep). “Don’t have to bundle the body up in three different blankets just to be even the tiniest bit warm, don’t have to worry about stupid body insomnia, don’t have to worry about anything.”

“I like worrying about things.”

Remy scoffed. “Nah, babes, you like working and worrying  _ me _ .” Remy corrected in amusement. Li once more moved to scoop up Logan, this attempt successful when Logan didn’t attempt to shoo lir hand away. “I really shouldn’t keep encouraging the habit.”

Wrapping his arms behind Remy’s neck, Logan shifted slightly in lir grip, as if the movement would make him seem more awake than he was. “You can’t stop me.” 

“I don’t know, love, I think I’m doing a fairly good job of that right now.” Remy teased, pulling Logan closer to lir chest as li maneuvered them around the tree in the hallway no one had bothered removing yet. Li kept Logan close even once the hallway was clear once more, Logan relaxing even more again lir.

Logan seemed to consider Remy’s response for a moment before responding stubbornly, “You can’t stop me tomorrow.”

“Oh, tomorrow, as in, tomorrow when you wake up snuggled in my arms and our room? Tomorrow when you wake up feeling rested but still sleepy, and the bed is just so welcoming? Tomorrow when you wake up and try to escape my arms and I tug you back down so I can cuddle with you more?” Remy asked, smirking when Logan looked at lir with what li easily placed as tired, fond annoyance at how right li was. “You think I can’t stop you tomorrow?”

“You can’t stop me forever.” Logan amended, head once more slumping so that his face was hidden against Remy’s neck.

“Maybe not.” Remy conceded, kissing the top of Logan’s head, eliciting a quiet hum of affection from the caretaker. “But I don’t think I’m ever going to stop worrying about my coffee-hating mortal.”

It was light, but Remy still recognized Logan’s sudden body wiggle as his attempt to bump Remy admonishingly. “I don’t want to be kidnapped.”

“You know the myths about me stealing clothes with coffee beans in the pockets and the people in them too were false, right?”

“I thought you were a false myth too.” Logan pointed out, and Remy could feel him kiss lir neck softly as he spoke. “Just because I’m glad I was wrong there doesn’t mean I want every myth to be true.”

Coming to the door to what had been Remy’s room, but was quickly converted into lir and Logan’s room, Remy bumped it open while planting another kiss on Logan’s head. “I’m glad you were wrong there too, angel.”

Logan only hummed in response, moving his head to make a better pillow out of Remy while li avoided the clutter of empty coffee cups and ink spills that stood between them and their bed. By the time Remy was settling down on the edge of the bed, Logan was more or less dead weight, eyes only the tiniest bit open when Remy moved his head to check how awake he was.

“We’re lying down now babe, okay?” Remy told Logan, not actually waiting for any response from him before li started shifting them both, careful to keep Logan close against lir as li did as li said li would. Logan didn’t react until they were fully down, only then moving to curl against Remy’s chest and wrap his arms loosely around lir back.

Remy chuckled affectionately at the action, pulling the covers over them before wrapping lir arms around Logan as well, holding him close once. “Told you you’d love it.” Li teased, well aware Logan was already too asleep to properly respond.

And li was right, considering Logan’s slurred reply of, “I do love you” certainly didn’t fit the context of what Remy had said. But, Remy decided with a small smile and not a moment of hesitation, that was alright.

“I love you too.” Remy murmured back, pressing one last kiss for the night to Logan’s forehead before closing lir eyes and following lir partner into the land of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at sleepless-in-starbucks


End file.
